Meme Music Shuffle Challenge
by Wolfie559933
Summary: The music shuffle challenge Wow. I can't believe I wrote this. Series of drabbles about my music. Kind of NejixTenten, if you squint you might be able to see it, though I did try. T for paranoia, as usual.


**A/N: Not my usual style, right? Well, I know it's confusing, butI put the time it took on there so you see how long it is. I was tempted to cheat a bit and play the Kitty Kat Dance Song, but... no. Anyway, here goes. **

_-------------- _

_Music Meme_

_1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!__4. Do ten of these, then post them._

One- Pain- Three Days Grace- 3:23

He had never known anything but numbness, and pain. The feeling he was utterly alone. That was what he knew. Pain was what he would rather feel, though. It was easy. The pain would erase all of his sadness, and would make him feel. They said he was an ice cube. Well, that was what he had learned. You need a shield to survive in this world, and that was his shield. However, soon he came to realize that when the time came to drop the shield, he couldn't. So he called on pain. It made him feel.He was scared when his teammate found his scars. And then he realized- he _scared_. It was a feeling- SHE could make him feel.

Two- Where'd You Go- Fort Minor- 3:54

She looked down with sad eyes. He was never around anymore… She had had enough. She hates that he was always on missions, and he never even gave her word if he was alive. She had been waiting. "Mommy, when's Daddy gonna leave again?" She heard that much too much, from her kids. Their kids. She loves him, true, but he was never around anymore. She hates it. Why bother asking her to marry him, if he wouldn't even stay for a week? She felt useless, and she constantly had to ask Hinata to babysit her kids when both of them were on missions… He was always on them, but Tsunade doesn't send her on too many missions, because she knows her situation.

Sometimes it's hard to tell if that's a good or bad thing.

Three- Best Friend- Aqua- 3:56

She giggled girlishly, hugging his arm. He blushed a bit, and looked away as if he didn't know her. But she knew. She saw the warm, almost happy light in his normally emotionless eyes. The look he only gives to her. It makes her euphoric every time she sees it- maybe there's hope for her yet. She knew she wasn't the prettiest or even strongest of the kunoichi, yet just the fact that he spends time with her gives her hope. Maybe she can become his girl. A bit of an upgrade from best friend, ne? She's had a crush on him almost ever since she saw him. He was her best friend, and they did everything together. Well, nearly. Very nearly. She smiled when she thought of all of this fangirls. They were so shallow… they didn't even try to get to know him. Well, they got what they deserved. A lot of weapons pinning them to a nearby wall, and a bunch of cuts.

Burn, bitches.

Four- Rockstar- Nickelback- 4:15

Everyone wants to be a rock star. Everyone wants the luxurious life, and the fame. Of course. There were many things she wanted to do before she died, and becoming a rock star was one of them. She would do anything. Well, she finally became one, and everything about it still entranced her. Sure, she had to completely change herself, but that was just the price of fame and fortune. She loved the way everyone would rush to do what she said, she loved her security guards, and they way they were so overprotective that anyone who came near her immediately got hurt. Big time.

She loved everything, even the bad things. She just wanted to be a rock star. Was that so wrong? She lied a bit, well, almost daily, but hey, she tried to avoid it. And plus, they listen anyway. Nobody used to listen to her, even when she told nothing but the truth. Maybe lies would help.

At least she's a rock star.

Five- Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Thanks For The Memories)- Fall Out Boy- 3:24

One night stands- story of his life. One more night, he promised himself. Funny, how she always managed to get one more night. He was always looking ahead to the future, and there she was. He didn't even try to see her- she just came. Of course she knew she wasn't the only one- yet, she seemed okay with it. She wasn't a whore, or anything like it. She was… her. They say he was an ice cube, who only thought about the money. Well, that wasn't completely false, he must admit. One more night, he promised himself. Just one last time. No more.

Six- It's Not Over- Chris Daughtry- 3:37

He tried to see the good things- really, he did. But it wasn't easy. But it wasn't over yet. He solemnly vowed that he would never give up. Don't count him out until it's truly over. He wouldn't give up- he has someone believing in him. His life… her… he wouldn't give her up for anything, even if it cost him his life. Somehow, though, he always managed to come back from the dead. Perhaps it was Fate that wanted him to be with her. Or maybe he was just too damn stubborn to die completely. Well, you know what they say, idiots never die- he knew he loved her. He knew it. He knew she loved him. He hasn't done anything about it.

When he comes back again, he'll ask.

Seven- Welcome to my Life- Simple Plan- 3:23

Nothing ever went their way. Or, so it seemed. They were hated by the fates, and the gods loved to laugh at their misfortune. No one could ever hope to understand them. Even they don't understand themselves- but that was okay. At least they were misunderstood together. And yet… All she wanted was to be accepted. All he wanted was away from his fangirls. Somehow, they are perfect together. They themselves don't understand it- but few things in this world are meant to be understood. So… it's okay. It's okay no one understands them. They don't want to be understood. They're fine the way they are… why can't people see that? That is their only thought now. As they look back upon themselves as children, they realize that they already had what they wanted most.

They had each other.

Eight- Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne- 3:32

She cries. He never knew. He hates himself for it. The first time she came to him, he was shocked beyond reason. His strong teammate, known never to shed a tear in the face of death, she asked for him to hold her when she cried. So he did. He asked why she doesn't go home and cry. She said that home is the last place she wants to go- she knows she needs comfort. She can't even remember her dreams, and she's got a lot of training to catch up on. So, he holds her. She cries, because she has no one, she has nowhere to go. She's lost herself. But… She can't help but feel that it's just RIGHT for him to hold her…

Maybe she is home, after all. Home is where the heart is.

Nine- Nobody's Listening- Linkin Park- 2:58

She curled her lip in disgust. They were in a trap. A blindingly obvious trap to her, too. Nobody ever listened to her. She told them, she warned them. She was actually glad they never listened to her. If they didn't, she wouldn't have any way to learn, she wouldn't have any way to become stronger. She was never allowed to forget the pain, the blood, the tears, the aloneness. She was bitterly glad. She wouldn't be who she was now; she wouldn't be Konoha's Weapons Mistress if they hadn't. She kept telling herself that. She tried to. And still no one would listen.

Ten- American Idiot- Greenday- 2:58

If there was one thing neither of them wanted, it was to be stupid. They weren't fools, and they knew it. And yet, it seemed as if the whole village was against them, trying to convert them. It was insanity, the village these days. Everyone was… just not right in the head, it seemed. More and more Lees and Narutos were popping up everywhere, and god knows the world doesn't need any more of them around. No, they weren't going to be one of… them. They shuddered (in unison, ironically) at the thought. No. Way. In. Hell. Ew.

------------

**A/N Now you know how horrible it is. And by the way, I was trying to go for NejiTen/ Tenji/ Tenten and Neji. So, yeah. That's all.**

**Revieweth? I know it's horrible, just please tell me exactly how horrible, kay? **


End file.
